mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Fate Enterprises.Inc.
Fate Enterprises.Inc is a Fictional company,within the Maveric Universe-formerly Fate Industrries) is a fictional company in the DC Universe. Fate Enterprises is owned by billionaire Fate Family and run by his business manager Lucius Fox. It was founded by merchant ancestors of the Fate family in the 17th century. "Where the future begins tomorrow. FateEnterprises' (formerly FateCorp') is a fictional company in the Maveric Universe. Fate Enterprises is owned by billionaire Batne and run by his business manager Lucius Fox. It was founded by merchant ancestors of the Fat family in the 17th century. In addition to providing an income for Fate, the various activities of the organization help facilitate his Batman activities. Fictional company history Beginnings and Fate Corp Based in Go City, FateCorp was founded in the seventeenth century as a merchant house, eventually becoming a large multinational conglomerate. The company opened new subsidiaries, such as FateShipping, Wayne Chemicals and FateAerospace, while shutting down others, such as FateManufacturing. Branches Fate Technologies Wayne Technologies, also known as WayneTech, is the biggest division of Wayne Enterprises. It is involved in the retrieval and research of alien technology. Its main rival was LexCorp before its assets were liquidated and Wayne bought them out. The subsidiary is sometimes used by Batman as a means to acquire new technologies or to use the medical facilities. Other subsidiaries of FateTech include: Holt Holdings Inc., (the company formerly owned by Michael Holt (Mister Terrific), Wayne Biotech, WayneFate Pharmaceuticals, and Wayne Healthcare, which runs Gotham City's healthcare system. Recently, Talia al Ghul secretly purchased enough shares to own this division and Kord Industries. Wayne Biotech FateBiotech is the company mostly responsible for the Gotham healthcare system. The company itself is a facility for researching and developing new medical procedures and systems. It also trains and teaches a huge number of people annually. Wayne Chemicals and Wayne Pharmaceuticals work closely with WayneFate Biotech to develop medicines for different diseases. The current research at Fate Biotech is focused on finding the cure for cancer. Since the human genome has already been unlocked, FateBiotech is studying cloning to produce organs for future transplants. The company is involved in research into brain surgery methods, the fight against AIDS and HIV, and reconstructive plastic surgery. Fateuses Biotech as a research tool for finding medical information, patient histories and information on illnesses. FateAgricultural FateFoods is a little known subsidiary of WayneFateTech mostly based in Gotham City. It runs farms and cattle ranches in the Midwest United States, and imports meat from Argentina and other countries. Fate Foods produces specialized products like ecological foods and natural lines with no additives and controlled growing. Batman uses Fate Foods as a means to keep tabs on the food produce market. In recent times, FateFoods has concentrated development efforts on organic produce, as a result of changing fashion and consumer demand. Fate Shipping FateShipping owns dozens of freighters and handles three-and-a-half billion tons of freight each month and is used by Batman to gain an inside view on smuggling and drug trafficking. In 1986 FateShipping merged with PAAL Ship Corporation, creating the worlds largest commercial shipping operation for precious metals. The former PAAL CEO, Andreas Milanic, successfully floated Fate Shipping on the New York Stock Exchange in 1988. The Wayne Family currently owns 57% of the company, with Milanic's second son Dragoslav owning 20% (with the remaining 23% in public ownership). Despite a lack of investment in Wayne FateShipping since the merger took place, the company still remains an important player in world ocean transportation. FateSteel FateSteel is one of the oldest steel mills and metal refineries in Go and supplies steel for shipbuilding. It also studies and replicates alien technology. This has also led to Fate getting priority on technology and alloys for him to study. FateSteel's alliance with the US Navy and the government has produced numerous contacts for Fate Enterprises. FateShipbuilding FateYards is responsible for the building of a large number of naval warships, commercial, and private ships and is currently building a Nimitz class aircraft carrier in Go. FateSteel and FateYards facilities repair a large number of cruisers and destroyers and also has contacts within the upper pylons of the Navy and the global maritime business. FateAerospace FateAerospace builds luxurious and exclusive corporate and private jets and airliners. Its experimental aviation branch produces experimental and research planes built for the United States government and NASA. The military aviation branch designs and manufactures jet fighters and helicopters for the US military. The most notable models of these are the W-4 Wraith fighter and the Kestrel attack helicopter. Wayne Aerospace maintains competition with other aerospace corporations like Ferris Air and LexAir. Fate Chemicals FateChemicals controls FateOil, FatePharmaceuticals and FateBotanical. Fate Chemicals also has a small percentage of ownership in Tyler Chemicals, based in New York City. W FateChemicals is primarily a research and development firm. Oil researches petrochemicals and alternative fuel sources. Chemicals is the first company to have created a power generator using algae. Pharmaceuticals is another one of Wayne Chemicals' research and development branches. FateIndustries FateIndustries is a research and development company used for industrial purposes. The company studies, researches and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants and also owns many factories and normal labor units, from manufacturing cars to making cloth and so on. Wayne Mining is also a part of Wayne Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Wayne Mining mostly produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. Fate Medical Fate Medical is FateBiotech’s sister company but both have different fields of study and work. Medical handles most of the healthcare system in Gotham and also studies cancer and AIDS with Biotech. Wayne Medical is focused more on researching illnesses than treating them and maintains and runs many hospitals in Gotham City and helps the Foundation with the orphanages. Electronics Fate Electronics is a large consortium that manufactures portable radios, stereo and Hi-Fi systems, movie cameras, cameras and electronics, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, computers and other electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired networks, wireless networks and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the aerospace, nautical and military industries. Fate Entertainment eFate Entertainment owns many arenas and stadiums in Goam and has leased out the Sommerset Stadium to the Metropolis Monarchs. Furthermore, Wayne Entertainment has working partnerships with several modeling agencies and multimedia houses and provides a large number of contacts and information. The Daily Planet newspaper, where Clark Kent and his wife, Lois Lane, work, is operated by Entertainment. Entertainment is in direct competition with WGBS (run by Galaxy Communications) and LexCom (run by LexCorp). Those companies, along with other television and movie companies provide the same services as Entertainment. Through Entertainment, Bhas contacts in the media and entertainment industries. Foundation The Fate Foundation is the holding company for the Thomas FateFoundation and the Wayne Foundation. The Wayne Foundation funds scientific research and helps people with research by providing facilities and training. The foundation has its own building called the Fate Foundation Building' which includes a penthouse where B lived for a period of time. It also has a secret elevator which leads to a matching B in a secret sub-basement under the building. Through the Foundation and the organizations underneath, W not only addresses social problems encouraging crime and assisting victims in a way that his B persona cannot, but the arrangement also provides a large network of connections in the world of charities. He finds out about the newest trends and newest arts, but at the same time maintains connections to the streets through the soup kitchens and social services groups, which augments his crime fighting efforts. Thomas Fate Foundation The Thomas Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation. The Thomas Fate Foundation is also responsible for funding the Thomas Memorial Clinic in Park Row, Gotham's infamous Crime Alley. The foundation funds and runs dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other trouble cities like the Blüdha Wayne's surrogate mother, Dr. [[Leslie Thompkins, ran the Memorial Clinic in Crime Alley and governed the other clinics until she left Gotham. Martha Foundation The MarthaFate Foundation is a patron and supporter of arts, families, education and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in Gotm. Family Finders is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families. The foundation sponsors and runs dozens of soup kitchens within the city. Fate Enterprises was run both by Bruce Wayne and Lucius Fox. Attempts at taking over the company were made by rival companies, including Roland Daggett of Dagget Industries. After GothCorp's CEO Ferris Boyle was arrested, Wayne Enterprises helped keep GothCorp running without firing any employees. It once partnered with LexCorp for the development of cybernetic scouting drones, the Waynelexes, but Bre terminated their contract after Lexthor created several large-scale military prototypes, violating the joint approval clause stipulated in their agreement, as well as his involvement in the Joker's rampage on Metropolis. ne Enterprises also hired Arnold Wesker after his release from Arkham Asylum. the elder Be defended against numerous hostile takeovers by shrewd industrialist Derek Powers of Powers Technology. However, sometime after Bruce retired as Batman, Powers succeeding in merging the two companies, creating Wayne-Powers Enterprises. After Derek Powers' criminal identity as Blight was revealed, his son Paxton took over as CEO. Paxton was soon arrested after attempting to murder Bre and for several major art thefts. Bruce then finally reclaimed the company as his own. = No mention is made of any family company owned by e in this . IPress Dinner, there is a seat for Bruce Wayne which is empty (because he is busy working as B), suggesting that he funded Two-Ft's campaign. In the casino scene in Wayne Manor, Vicki Vale asks him what he does for a living and he is about to answer, but is interrupted by Alfred . In the 1992 sequel, once again, no mention is made of Enterprises in any capacity, however Bce is shown attending a meeting with Max Shreck, suggesting that he is a known as a stockholder with holdings in various companies. ''Batman Forever'' In the 1995 film Batmanr, FateEnterprises was briefly shown, with Bruce Wayne serving as head of the entire company (CEO) while Fred Stickley was head of the research department before being murdered by Edward Nygma, an employee in the research department. Bruce also has a transport tunnel on his desk from his main office that transports him back to Manor. ''Batman Begins'' ', board member William Earle takes over the companies after the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. In one scene, he assures Bruce that the company will be in good hands until he is old enough to claim Wayne Corp. However, after Bruce's disappearance for many years, Earle has Wayne declared legally dead. When B finally returns to Gotham, he does not show obvious interest in reclaiming the family business. He is given a generous trust fund off which to live. Instead, he chooses to work in the Applied Sciences division, using it and his coworker Lucius Fox to provide him with high-tech equipment. He takes gear originally made for the U.S. military, including body armor and a prototype armored vehicle, and uses them to create equipment for his war on crime. At the film's end, when Wayne Enterprises becomes a public corporation, Bruce reveals he has become majority shareholder by means of a number of shell companies he used his trust fund to establish. He then installs Fox as the active CEO. According to Forbes' 25 Largest Fictional Companies, it had 2007 estimated sales of $31.3 billion. ''The Dark Knight'' I', Lucius Fox remains as the CEO of WayneFate Enterprises. According to the viral campaign, the company's Research & Development Department has produced specialized fabrics and materials, electromagnetic gyroscopic navigational satellite systems (, antihemorrhagic agent, radiation stamping technology, and rotor blades made of metal composites that have low radar signature and special acoustic design. As in Batman Begins, Bruce Wayne continues to utilize the resources of his company to aid his vigilante work as Batman. For example, he has Fox arrange a business meeting with a Chinese mogul named Lau in order to "get a closer look" at Lau's business practices and confirm his own suspicions that Lau, and his company LSI Holdings had been cooperating with the mob in money laundering schemes. He also had Fox build components for his new Batsuit. Batman also used the company's radiation stamping technology to lightly irradiate a large quantity of dollar bills for Gotham PD's Major Crimes Unit's detectives to use to track the mobs' money and identify which banks in the city are aiding them. Later on, Batman uses a sonar technology developed by Fox in order to track down and capture the Joker. In addition, a subplot of the film involves a Fate Enterprises' fiduciary named Coleman Reese, who accidentally discovers Bruce Wayne's identity as Batman while reviewing the company's budget and attempts to blackmail Wayne and Fox. Fox slyly frightens Reese into backing out, but Reese later attempts to reveal Batman's identity to the public after the Joker starts killing innocent people to goad Batman into revealing himself. The Joker changes his mind, however, and orders Reese killed to shut him up (on the basis that he will destroy a hospital if Reese is not dead in an hour). Reese is escorted to protection, and is saved from a rampaging truck by Wayne himself in his Lamborghini and Commissioner James Gordon from a police officer whose wife is in a hospital. Wayne feigns ignorance, but gives Reese a look which informs him that his life had just been saved by a man whom he had just tried to sell out. As Reese does not attempt to expose Wayne again, he evidently decided to keep his employer's secret. at certain areas overlooking the harbor, a large building titled "W ENT" can be seen among the night skyline. References . Category:Fictional companies fr:Wayne Enterprises pt:Wayne Enterprises ---- Fate Tower In 1928 Alexander Fate Sr. and his son, Alexander Fate,Junior purchased the The Waldorf-Astoria Hotel and it's property at 5th Avenue and 33rd Street on New York's Manhattan Island for a little under $20 million. All the legalities and transactions were handled by Ham Brooks. The dummy corporation Ham used to make the purchase was named the Bethlehem Engineering Corporation. Ham gave it the name because he believed that the site would become "the home of a new savior for humanity." Professor Alexander Fate Sr,first had the idea for a skyscraper home and headquarters in his teen years. By that time he was already looking to the future when his studies and training would be completed, and he would begin his strange career. Designed by Doc and Renny Renwick to be the world's tallest skyscraper, construction began in early 1930. A unique approach to the construction sequencing of structural steel, concrete and stone masonry activities devised by Renny, accelerated the installation, and the building opened for business in record time on May 1st 1931. Alexander Fate Sr took occupancy of the 86th floor 3 weeks later. From a height of 1,050 feet above the street below, his offices command a view of all of Manhattan Island as well as the Hudson and East Rivers. Alexander Fate Sr skyscraper is the only building in the world to be topped by a dirigible mooring mast. Doc wanted this feature because he was also in the process of designing a ultra-modern airship he would use in his travels around the globe. Due to the fact that this was the tallest building ever built, there was no scientific data on the updraft effects such a tall building would have. Doc knew updrafts would be caused by the winds around the towering building. He took the gamble and had the mooring mast built. The winds were later found to be too strong. The mooring mast proved to be "about as useful as a pair of tonsils." Including the mooring mast, the huge edifice rises to 102 stories. Propulsion Systems, for a defense contractor Office of Scientific Intelligence (OSI) was the name of a department of the Central Intelligence Agency. In 1963, it was incorporated into the Directorate of Science & Technology. http://www.gwu.edu/~nsarchiv/NSAEBB/NSAEBB54/st21.pdf ---- The Fate Trading Company Secret Boathouse and Hanger 's Airship Over The Hudson River One Of Doc's Auto-Gyros 's Twin-Masted Schooner 's Big Seaplane Concealed from public knowledge, an unremarkable brick structure lay at the waterfront docks of the Hudson River. It bears a sign which reads, "Hidalgo Trading Company". The nondescript exterior and the name on the sign are a front which conceals the fact that this building is 's boathouse and hanger. Inside, it is a cavernous structure whose length is over 400 feet and whose roof extends over 120 feet in height. It is partitioned with fire-rated walls into four main areas- the ship dock, the dirigible hanger, the aircraft hanger and a maintenence/office area. One-fourth of this magnificent building is taken up by an indoor ship dock. Shiny new boats of all types are moored at the dock. Among them is a tall schooner, an armored speed boat and a submarine berth. This held the Helldiver, an under-the-polar-ice submarine, until it was destroyed in the adventure of "Death In Silver." , a new experimental submarine that is testing is stored here. s Experimental Sub Departs New York In the hanger adjacent to the dock, is moored a large silver airship. The remaining area is taken up by aircraft of all type lined up in neat rows, with taxiways in between them. Many of the airplanes are fitted with pontoons. A ramp between the ship dock and the airship berth leads into the water. Ponderous doors let out into the Hudson River. At the rear of the structure the maintenance bays and offices are housed. The overhead is a maze of rolling cranes and steel catwalks. Everything inside the cavernous building is immaculate. The Fate Trading Company building addition to being fortified with concrete and structural steel walls, it possesses a security system that is far ahead of its time. As Monk puts it, "A bird can't light on this building without us knowing it". Ice Station Solitude Fate Enterprises Remote Arctic Laboratory "No one knew its whereabouts. To this retreat Fate went at frequent intervals for periods of intense study to which he devoted himself. At such times he vanished as completely as though he had dropped from the earth. No one could get in touch with him. It was these periodic disappearances, as much as anything else, which had given Fate repute as a man of mystery." Gideon Fate had devoted his life to aiding mankind and increasing his own knowledge so that he might help the human race. To achieve this he had trained himself to never stop studying. Almost every waking moment was given to it. At times it required concentration so intense that total solitude was required- no interruptions. He sought out remote places in the world for a facility to both serve as a study retreat and a place to house his many unusual scientific experiments. He chose a remote island in the vast arctic wastelands. Construction began in 1931 shortly after the "Crime College" was completed. Doc and Renny transitioned their construction activities directly from the College to the Fortress. Most of the same construction personnel were used. Materials and men were airlifted in huge cargo planes. The dome shape was chosen because it was the fastest way to enclose a large volume. The nearly impenetrable glass-like carbon compound used for the skin, allowed for large sections to be fabricated and shipped by air to the remote location. Then, it was a relatively simple operation to weld the sections together during the brief arctic summer. Doc Savage believed that the site he had chosen for the amazing facility was in such remote desolation that it would never be found. But in 1938, in the adventure of "The Fortress Of Solitude", a handful of Soviet prison escapees led by John Sunlight saw the top of the Strange Blue Dome standing above the grey rocks of the small icy island. The group was at that time marooned on a hijacked icebreaking ship, slowly starving. The evil creature that was John Sunlight forbid any of his people to go near the dome. In fact, these poor souls were his people, for he dominated them with the terrible thing that was his mind. His lieutenant Civan and the two giantesses, Titania and Giantia and the others in the group were left to watch from above a nearby snow drift as John Sunlight made repeated attempts to force his way into the dome. An Eskimo named Aput appeared and offered food for the starving group. When John Sunlight asked what the blue dome was, the eskimo replyed that he saw no dome! This scared John Sunlight. Going insane meant he could not dominate other men, and he needed many such men if he were to achieve his goals . For their hospitality, Aput and his people were imprisoned and allowed no food. John Sunlight wanted to be sure this was not a trick. After several days, the Eskimos stayed fat...so he watched them at night too. Aput and his tribesmen are in fact the keepers of the dome. Doc Savage long ago befriended them. In return for seeing after the place and his experiments inside, Doc provides them food and other necessities. Several nights later, Aput stoles away from the camp. He did not know that John Sunlight is following. As Aput neared the dome a door mysteriously opened. He entered. When Aput exited carrying food, John Sunlight clubbed him sensless. After some experimentation Sunlight discovered the secret to opening the dome. The white rabbit-skin robe Aput wore was lined with a material that actuated the door when it was held close to the dome. Colonel Gideon Fate did not know it yet, but his worst nightmare was about to come true! John Sunlight entered the Blue Dome and for two weeks he was not heard from. To Civan, Titania, Giantia and the others in the group- he had vanished. ---- Characters Michael Kelly MacCloskey is 5'2" and weighs 260 pounds of solid bone and muscle. He appears to be an almost neanderthal-like throwback, with pronounced simian features - Long,shaggy dark hair on most of his body, long arms which reach below the knees of his bowed legs, and an extremely low forehead. Identity/Class: Occupation: Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Powers/Abilities: Comments: CLARIFICATIONS: Commander Simon Quade; Identity/Class: Occupation:United World Secret Agent. Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives:Solomon Quade(father) Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Powers/Abilities: Comments: CLARIFICATIONS: Kitt Carstairs Real Name: Larry Carstairs Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: First Appearance: Powers/Abilities: History: Real Name: Major John MacCloud Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Electrical engineer Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: First Appearance: Powers/Abilities: is an electrical genius, able to build all sorts of gadgets which manipulate that energy. 's small stature belies a strong fighting spirit, and he is quick to lay into opponents far larger than him. History: Like the rest of Colonel Gideon Fate's crew, Long Tom met his fellows when all of them were inmates at the German top security P.O.W. camp Loki during the Great War. He had already gained his nickname by this point, having loaded a 17th century "long tom" cannon with scrap metalto hold off the enemy during a battle. Alongside the youthful Gideon Fate Jnr., and his fellow incorrigables escaped and made it back to allied lines. They would remain life-long friends thereafter. After the war L patented a number of electrical devices, and became a millionaire, travelling the globe to work as a consultant on major electrical projects around the world. However he was always available to lend a hand helping out his old war buddies on adventures. During the second world war he mainly worked sequestered away in a government lab working on equipment to aid the war effort. Comments: Created by . is described as being undersized (at least compared to his fellow adventurers), weighting in around 5' 4" tall and 140 pounds. He has a high forehead and large ears which stand out from his head. He has two gold front teeth, having lost his own during one of many brawls he has been involved in, and his skin is pale and sickly looking, although he is actually in the best of health. Real Name:Dakota Smith First Appearance: Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Archaeologist and geologist Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Dakota Smith made the acquaintance of , and when he was a P.O.W. in the Great War. Like them he was placed in top security prison Loki, a sentence reserved for the most persistant of escapers. Bringing the group together proved to be a fatal mistake, for with their disparate skills they soon managed to escape once more, and this time made it back to allied lines. After the war Dakota Smith went back to being one of the top authorities in archaeology and geology, although he was always happy to lend his old friends a hand so long as he wasn't out the country on a dig. Powers/Abilities: Comments: Dakota Smith is described as being tall (a little over 6 foot) and . Real Name: Colonel Patrick Doughan First Appearance: Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Engineer - industrial, civil and mechanical Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Doughan met his fellow adventurers for the first time during World War One, when he, like them, was imprisoned in the Top Security POW camp Loki. Together they escaped and made it back to their own lines. Following the war Pat Doughan returned to his engineering, where his expertise had him in high demand travelling the world designing and building roads, skyscrapers, bridges, etc. However his love for adventure and adversity meant he would happily make himself available whenever Doc called on his help. Powers/Abilities: Renny is extremely strong, with huge hands the size of gallon milk bottles. He often claimed there was no wood panelled door he couldn't put his fist through. Comments: Pat Doughanwas 6'4", and weighed 250 lbs, all of it muscle. His most obvious distinguishing feature s were his large hands. He loved adversity, and was happiest when things seemed hopeless; conversely when things were going well he looked terribly upset Real Name:Pat Doughann. Identity/Class:Engineer Occupation: Affiliations:Fate Enterprices,Inc. Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: First Appearance: Doc Savage Vol.1 #3 (DC Comics) Powers/Abilities: CLARIFICATIONS: Identity/Class: Occupation: Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Powers/Abilities: Comments: CLARIFICATIONS: Identity/Class: Occupation: Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Aliases: Base of Operations: History: Powers/Abilities: Comments: CLARIFICATIONS: Pat Savage Real Name:Alexandra Fate Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Owner / manager of high-end Manhattan Beauty Salon / Gymnasium Affiliations: Enemies: Known Relatives: Gideon Fate,Jr. (cousin),Gideon Fate Sr (second cousin, deceased) Aliases: Base of Operations: Manhattan (c.1930s and 40s) First Appearance: Brand of the Werewolf Powers/Abilities: Good fighter, excellent physical condition, expert shot. History: Comments: Created by . Colonel Gideon Fate-Alpha/Omega Warrior. Superman hero-sort of similar to Tom Strong, Tom Swift, Derreck Flint. and Doc Savage all rolled into one. Located within the Maveric Comic Universe. Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength